Cicada
Cicada (シカダ), also known as TRAPPIST-1c, is a planet type Celestial and a character that appears in the series Solar Emissary. Appearance Cicada wears a yellow halterneck with an orange neckerchief tied to the back of the neck and orange at the end of the shirt. They wear a pastel yellow barrette with a rounded, white design in the middle of their chest. They wear brown, fingerless gloves with thick, yellow rings around the wrist, along with brown shorts with yellow and white striped thigh-highs. Their roller skates are orange with yellow straps, white toecaps, and three yellow wheels on each shoe; the extra puffy socks that are apart of the shoe being white. They wear a white translucent visor across the eyes. Their skin is tanned, and their eyes bright yellow. Their yellow hair is puffy, flipping up in the back, and only going to the shoulders. Personality Cicada is energetic, active, and sporty. They're often seen zipping around in illustrations, and is said to be "the fastest feet of the Trappist solar system". They have a "the early bird gets the worm" attitude. Very prideful of themselves for their lifestyle choices and athletic figure. Outgoing and lively, but a bit too pumped up. Their overzealousness can make them too tiring to be around. They like to see themselves as a big sibling figure, hinting at their caring and family-orientated side. Background Not much is known about Cicada's background, besides being in a solar system different from many of the other Celestials. Relationships Cicada is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Berlitz (TRAPPIST-1b) Cicada is seen in illustrations with Berlitz, usually while pestering them. Cicada often has to drag Berlitz to meetings, chasing them for not brushing their hair or just being annoyed with their lazy nature. They seem to be on good terms despite this. Diwata (TRAPPIST-1d) Cicada is an older sibling figure to Diwata and they seem to be on good terms. Not much else is known about their relationship. Basis Cicada is a personification of the planet TRAPPIST-1c. TRAPPIST-1c, also designated as 2MASS J23062928-0502285 c, is a mainly rocky, Venus-like exoplanet orbiting around the ultracool dwarf star TRAPPIST-1 approximately 40 light-years away from Earth in the constellation Aquarius. The planet was discovered on May 2, 2016. It is the most massive and third largest planet of the system, with about 116% the mass and 110% the radius of Earth. Its density indicates a primarily rocky composition with a very thick Venus-like atmosphere, although it is expected to be thinner than that of TRAPPIST-1b. Trivia * Cicada's name is not an official name for the planet, and likely a placeholder name given by Pyo. ** Cicada's name comes from the insect superfamily Cicadoidea. ** Their name starts with a c''' due to their planet being called TRAPPIST-1'''c. * Cicada's hobby is rollerskating. * Cicada's favorite food is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natt%C5%8D nattō], a traditional Japanese food made from fermented soybeans. * They hate couch potatoes. * Cicada is the fastest in the Trappist system. This may be a reference to how a year only lasts 2.42 days (58 hours) on the real life planet. This is only a fraction as long as the planet Mercury's. * Cicada's barrette on their shirt shares a striking resemblance with the barrettes Princess Peach and Princess Daisy wear from the Mario series. Gallery 3be2e38d3459176ba78195df9e5c2f37.png|Beta/concept design ef1a7e513d024eaf398b2191a4dc2238.png|From behind 357b013b971de1e7277af566503f8312.png 54076458f60b41f2d2a03abf6e7da1e9.png|DON'T RUN WITH SCISSORS 67deecb929c583fdd00752008f26a21c.png 197ed877befec8ec53ce5a64d7481a98.png A03074a0696941560ed77b7b4fe0ca75.png E06edb34fb7b42aa0d174d2f35425bfb.png Wip2fge5w43342543.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/trappist-1c.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/165943 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:Solar Emissary